leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS271
|prev_round=Now You See Me... |next_round=Old Ultima Puts Them to the Test }} ...Now You Don't (Japanese: シルフスコープの中に Within the Silph Scope) is the 271st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Horrified at what happened to her parents, staggers over the edge of the ship and faints, falling off in the process. To save her, sends out Poli, who catches Green and lands on the ground safely. notices that the invisible Pokémon is still on the ship and sends out his to combat it. Scizor attacks the opponent with its pincers, but it disappears before it can deal a hit. On land, Red tells Blue that they have to take Green to the hospital. notices that Green's diary had fallen on the ground and sees that she had planned to meet her parents today. As Red, Blue, and Bill go to a hospital, a silhouette watches them from afar. A few hours later, Green has been taken to the Pokémon Network Center and rests on a hospital bed. Although her injured team is being healed, Green's mental injuries will take much longer to recover. Red asks Bill if it's true that Green had come to meet her parents. Although guilty for reading her diary, Bill shows the book and answers Red's question. Red realizes that the two people who were sucked into the black hole were Green's parents. When Red tries to figure out what is going on, Blue decides to get answers by reading Green's diary. As he reads, Blue finds out that Green had already gone to Pallet Townand returned her Pokédex to . The book goes on to state that Green was also attacked by an opponent after returning her Pokédex. Blue guesses that the attacks must not have been a coincidence and pulls out Green's broken Silph Scope to get more answers. Despite the damages the machine took, it is still able to use its replay function to show the battle. By looking into the Silph Scope, they see the red humanoid Pokémon attacking Green's team. Bill screams in confusion as to what the Pokémon is and why it attacked Green. Red states that even though he doesn't know the exact details, what he does know is that he and Blue will fight the Pokémon and defeat it. Bill questions their motives, as he doesn't know anyone stronger than Red or Blue, and that if they were defeated by the Pokémon earlier, it will be hard to get stronger and beat it. Red agrees, but he states that they won't be able to stand for what happened to Green. Blue wonders if there's a way for them to get stronger quickly, but a voice tells him that there is. The voice states that One Island is known as a place where destinies intertwine, and as such, it must be fate that they met there. The voice reveals itself to be an old woman who tells Red and Blue that they will inherit her Ultimate Moves. Major events * After 's parents are sucked into the darkness, she faints and falls off the boat. * saves Green with Poli and takes her to the Pokémon Network Center. * and Red decide to take revenge against the Pokémon that attacked Green. * An old woman tells Red and Blue that they are chosen to inherit special techniques. Debuts * Ultima Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (flashback) * * Celio * Ultima/ Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Saur; 's; flashback) * (Pika; 's) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Jiggly; 's) * ( 's) * (Blasty; 's) * (Clefy; 's) * (Nido/ ; 's) * ( 's) * (Celio's) * ( / ) Trivia Errors In other languages |zh_cmn= (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |vi = Phía trong ống kính Sylph |fr= }} de:Kapitel 271 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS271 fr:Chapitre 271 (Pocket Monsters Special) zh:PS271